This proposal requests funds to support travel and accommodation expenses of approximately 6-7 African physicians, scientists, and nurses to attend the Fifth International Conference on Cancer in Africa, November 14 -17, 2005, that will be held in Dakar, Senegal. In addition, this proposal request funds to support two more additional conferences (dates and places to be determined later) dealing with cancer in Africa organized by African Association for Cancer Research and Training in Cancer. The objective of this conference is to increase awareness on the problem of cancer in Africa by bringing together cancer survivors, clinicians, scientists, nurses and other health care providers as well as advocacy groups from Africa and other parts of the world to develop an action plan and research agenda for cancer in Africa. The conference will have special emphasis on Tobacco control as a means of preventing Tobacco related cancers and promote a better understanding of the latest scientific advances in the prevention and management of common cancers such as breast, cervical and prostate cancers. The training needs of cancer care providers will be addressed through lectures, workshops and panel discussions. The specific aims of this conference are to (1) describe the patterns of cancer in Africa, (2) understand recent advances in our understanding of genetic and environmental causes of cancer, (3) understand the needs of cancer patients in Africa, (4) describe standard and supportive care for early and advanced stages of cancers, (5) understand how to mobilize collaborative research teams to study specific cancers in Africa, and (6) lay out minimum guidelines for health care professionals to develop competencies in cancer care and research. The conference will facilitate raising awareness of cancer in Africa and will bring together health care professionals to set and implement appropriate cancer control programs and propose research for the collection of useful information about cancers in the Africa. In addition this conference will help African physicians and researcher to define research objectives regarding screening and early detection. This meeting will provide many opportunities for collaborations and help in identifying already existing African resources such as universities, nuclear medicine, radiation facilities, and chemotherapy treatment centers.